Amigo Secreto
by Cami38
Summary: Todos queremos un regalo el día de navidad y normalmente sabes quien te lo está dando, pero, ¿que tal si no? y además, ¿que tal si es de la persona de la que menos te esperas?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! n.n Bueno, hace algunos días, en mi escuela, hicimos esto del "Amigo Secreto" y se me ocurrió esta idea, espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

**Nota: Los chicos y chicas tienen 14 años**

* * *

Diciembre, mes de la navidad, se podía ver como todo Tokio estaba cubierto de una espesa nieve y como los niños jugaban con ella haciendo bolas de nieve o muñecos de nieve, también se veía como los ciudadanos empezaban a adornar sus casas o tiendas poniendo luces de colores, el árbol de navidad y el nacimiento del niño Jesús. Faltaban dos semanas para que sea navidad y una para que terminen porfín las clases.

**Escuela Secundaria de Tokio**

—Muy bien chicos como ya saben falta una semana para que terminen las clases así que me gustaría que el día viernes hagamos nuestra ultima actividad del año— dijo la profesora Keane, llamando la atención de los alumnos

—¿Que clase de actividad señorita Keane?— preguntó una pelirroja de ojos rosas, de nombre Momoko

—Un intercambio de regalos Momoko, se llama "El Amigo Secreto"— respondió

—¿Amigo Secreto?, ¿hay que hacernos amigo de alguien y no decirle?— preguntó una chica rubia de ojos celestes de nombre Miyako, la verdad nunca había jugado al "Amigo secreto"

—No Miyako, "El Amigo Secreto" es un juego en donde por sorteo te toca alguna persona y después de un tiempo tienes que darle un regalo, eso sí, algo que sabes que le va a gustar no cualquier cosa, y también hay que tener en cuenta que no puedes decirle ha nadie quien te ha tocado ya que el día en el que se reparten los regalos tienes que decir las cualidades del chico o chica que te ha tocado para que los demás vayan adivinando quien puede ser y al final darle el obsequio— dijo Miss Keane, vaya larga explicación

—¿Y como sabremos que es lo que quiere?— preguntó una pelinegra de ojos jade de nombre Kaoru

—Yo, uno por uno voy a ir llamando a todos para que me digan que es lo que quiere de regalo— respondió —¿Alguna otra pregunta?— preguntó la profesora

—No, señorita Keane— respondieron todos los alumnos

—Bien, voy a ir llamando por orden de lista para que me digan que quieren de regalo, mientras tanto hagan silencio por favor— habló la Miss Keane pero los alumnos no hicieron caso a lo de "hacer silencio" ya que todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre sus grupos pero la Miss Keane parecía no darse cuenta

—Oigan, ¿Qué van a pedir?— preguntaron tres chicos acercándose a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru. Uno era pelirrojo de ojos rojos, otro rubio de ojos azules y el último era pelinegro de ojos verdes

—No lo sé— respondió Momoko

—Creo que voy a pedir un peluche, necesito a alguien que le haga compañía a Pulpi— respondió Miyako refiriéndose a su pulpo de juguete

—Yo tampoco sé que voy a pedir, ya que lo que quiero está muy caro— dijo Kaoru algo desanimada

—Pero no puedes pedir que te traigan el último videojuego de "Resident Evil"— habló Momoko con voz irónica

—Pero es que es el único que me falta— se quejó

—¿Porque no pides que te den un balón de soccer?— preguntó Miyako

—Buena idea, ya que alguien rompió mi ultimo balón de soccer— habló Kaoru mirando acusadoramente a Butch haciendo que el chico riera nervioso

—Jejeje, ya te dije que fue un accidente

—¡¿Un accidente fue que tiraras mi balón hacia la pista, haciendo que lo aplastara un camión?!— preguntó en un grito la morena

—¡Es que estaba enojado!— gritó quejándose

—Si, estabas enojado de que te gané ¡justamente! en el partido que jugaste conmigo hace tres meses

—¡Fue porque hiciste trampa!

—¡No la hice!

—Chicos

—!Si la hiciste!

—¡Que no!

—!Chicos!— gritó Momoko —Es su turno de pedir su regalo

—¿Que?, ¿tan rápido?— preguntaron ambos

—Se la pasaron gritando y no se dieron cuenta, nosotros ya fuimos— dijo Miyako

—Kaoru, Butch, ¿no van a pedir su regalo?, tengo que hacer el sorteo antes de que toque el timbre— dijo la profesora Keane desde su escritorio

—Ya vamos— dijeron ambos para después dirigirse al escritorio de la profesora

10 minutos después...

—Muy bien chicos, vengan uno por uno para que saquen un nombre— habló la profesora con una bolsa llena de papelitos

Todos los alumnos fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que llegó el turno de los seis chicos

—Haber Momoko, saca un nombre

—_"Mmm... el chico o chica que me va a tocar no puede ser cualquiera, así que..."— _pensaba Momoko para después meter su mano a la bolsa pero...

—No, este no, este tampoco, este no...— decía Momoko agarrando papelitos dentro de la bolsa y soltándolos, claro, sin leer el nombre

—Momoko, te podrías apurar por favor, todavía faltan compañeros— dijo la Miss Keane algo cansada de la larga decisión de la chica

—Mmm... no, este tampoco, que tal... ¡Este!— exclamó Momoko sacando porfín un papelito pero a la hora de leer el nombre sus ojos se pusieron como platos

—Muy bien, ahora ve a sentarte— habló la profesora, la chica obedeció pero todavía estaba con los ojos como platos, llamando la profesora a Miyako

—Saca un papelito— Miyako metió su mano lentamente a la bolsa pero...

—¡No puedo!— exclamó sacando su mano de la bolsa

—¿Porque?

—Tengo miedo

—¿De que?— preguntó la Miss Keane confundida

—Que tal si la persona que me toca no hubiera querido que yo le haya tocado, o que tal si la persona que me toca no le guste el regalo que le compré, y que tal si...

—Miyako, cálmate, no creo que vaya a pasar eso

—¿Segura Miss Keane?

—Si— dijo con una sonrisa —Ahora, ¿podrías sacar un papelito?

—Esta bien— dijo Miyako metiendo su mano de nuevo a la bolsa, sacando un papelito y a la hora de leer el nombre... —¡Si!, estoy completamente segura que esta persona no se va a quejar de que le haya tocado, o que no le haya gustado el regalo que le compré, o que...

—¡Ya!, esta bien Miyako, puedes ir a sentarte— la chica se fue a sentar, llamando la profesora a Kaoru

—Saca un papelito— la chica no se demoró en sacar el papelito, aliviando un poco a la Miss Keane pero cuando Kaoru leyó el nombre

—¡Ay no!, ¿no se puede hacer cambio?— preguntó la chica queriendo meter el papelito de nuevo a la bolsa

—No Kaoru, es a la suerte

—Y vaya mala suerte que tengo— se quejó la morena yendo hacia su asiento, la profesora se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban tres papelitos, llamando a los hermanos Him

—Muy bien chicos, saquen su papelito— los chicos obedecieron, teniendo curiosidad de quien les vaya a tocar y después de leer el nombre cada uno

—Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad?— dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, de todas las personas del aula, justo ellas

—No, no es broma, ahora vayan a sentarse— dijo la Miss Keane

Después de que cada uno de los alumnos vio que era lo que quería su "Amigo Secreto" se fueron a sus respectivas casas, y seis de ellos iban juntos, dirigiéndose primero a la casa del Profesor Utonium, sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que...

—Oye Brick, ¿Quién te tocó?— preguntó Momoko repentinamente

—¿Qué el juego no se trata de no decirle a nadie quien te tocó?— preguntó el pelirrojo irónicamente

—Ay, pero es que da curiosidad

—Créeme, la conoces muy bien— dijo Brick mandándole una indirecta de quien le había tocado

—Quien, ¿Miyako?

—No

—¿Kaoru?

—No

—¿Entonces, quién?

—No te lo voy a decir, sino, ¿que chiste tendría el juego?

—Dime

—No

—¡Que me digas!

—¡Que no!

—¡Cállense los dos!, !¿Quieren?!— gritó Kaoru harta del pequeño pleito que se armó —Momoko, Brick tiene razón, si te lo dice, ¿Qué chiste tendría el juego?

—Es que da curiosidad, ya se los dije

—La curiosidad mató al gato— dijo Brick

—Pero murió sabiendo— le respondió Momoko, siguiendo así el pequeño pleito hasta que llegaron a la casa del profesor

* * *

**Hasta aquí, continuare dentro de pocos días ya que lo quiero terminar justo cuando sea Navidad ***-* **y ahí pienso subir otra historia de los verdecitos :3**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Aquí esta la continuación n.n les dije que lo iba a actualizar en pocos días ;) aunque lo quería subir ayer pero no pude :/ y de paso quiero mandarle un enorme agradecimiento a FloorVioleetta mi hermanita mayor :3 por ayudarme con los regalos para los chicos, gracias de nuevo hermana :D**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Casa del Profesor Utonium**

Ken y Poochie se encontraban decorando el enorme árbol de navidad, el profesor colgando las luces navideñas y el Alcalde y la señorita Bellum, que también estaban ahí y se ofrecieron a ayudar, se encontraban armando el enorme nacimiento del profesor Utonium pero les parecía imposible, con las justas podían armar el pesebre del niño. Todos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían que no se dieron cuenta de que seis chicos habían entrado, hasta que...

—¡Que me digas!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!— Momoko y Brick, empezaron a hacer, otra ves, su pequeño pleito mientras que el resto de los chicos tenían tapones en sus oídos, casi todo el camino escuchando los gritos de los pelirrojos

—Hola chicos, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— preguntó Ken desde la gran escalera en donde se encontraba adornado el árbol

—¡Brick no me quiere decir quien le toco como amigo secreto!— gritó la pelirroja en un berrinche mientras los demás se sacaban los tapones de los oídos

—¡Ya te lo dije!, ¡incluso el nombre del juego lo dice!, "Amigo Secreto", ¿Qué parte no entiendes?, ¡es un secreto!— gritó ya arto de la insistencia de la chica

—Guau, ¿están jugando al amigo secreto?— preguntó Poochie acercándose

—Ah, si ¿por?— respondió Butch

—Guau, yo también quiero jugar— dijo Poochie feliz dando pequeños saltitos

—Lo siento Poochie, no creo que puedas— le respondió la morena, rompiendo toda esperanza del pobre perrito

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó el cachorro llorando dramáticamente

—Lo siento Poochie, pero es una actividad de la escuela y no creo que puedas ir donde las Miss Keane y decirle que ponga tu nombre— le respondió Miyako haciendo que el pobre de Poochie lloré más aun

—Pero, pero yo quería jugar— dijo el perrito entre sollozos

—Tranquilo, Poochie, ¿Qué tal si jugamos entre nosotros?— sugirió el profesor después de haber terminado de colgar las luces navideñas

—¡Sí!— sonrió victorioso

—¿Ustedes también quieren participar chicos?— preguntó Ken ya habiendo bajado de la escalera de dos metros y medio

—No, gracias, mucho gasto— respondió Kaoru

—¡Kaoru!— le reprocharon sus amigas

—¿Que?, es cierto— se defendió

—Bueno, no importa, nosotros nos apuntamos— dijo Momoko junto con los demás

—Ah, Profesor, no es que lo quiera molestar pero... ¿nosotros también podemos participar?— preguntaron el Alcalde y la señorita Bellum

—Claro, pero... Kaoru, ¿estas segura que no quieres participar?— preguntó el profesor algo dudoso

—No, no pienso gastar mis ahorros en más regalos, lo siento— respondió como su última palabra

—Ah... Profesor Utonium, ¿usted no cree que me pueda ayudar aquí?, por favor— suplicó la señorita Bellum que con las justas estaba evitando que el pesebre del nacimiento se caiga al suelo, el alcalde le había dejado todo a la pobre

—¡Yo ayudo!— gritaron Momoko y Miyako dirigiéndose hacia ella

**30 minutos después...**

—¡Porfín!— exclamó Kaoru al terminar el gigantesco nacimiento del profesor —Profesor, ¡¿por rayos tiene un nacimiento tan grande?!

—Kaoru tiene razón profesor, en mi casa, a pesar de ser grande, solamente tenemos un nacimiento chiquito— dijo Miyako exhausta de haber ayudado —A veces pienso que es muy exagerado

—Bueno, ese nacimiento le perteneció a mi familia hace varios años y, aunque sea algo grande...

—¿Algo?— preguntó Kaoru irónica

—Bueno, ya, bastante grande, la cuestión es que lo pongo porque se ha vuelto una tradición familiar

—¿No sabia que tenia tradiciones?— cuestionó Momoko

—De hecho, tengo bastantes— reveló el profesor —Bueno, ¿Quién quiere algo de beber?— preguntó el profesor con una bandeja de limonadas

—¡YO!— exclamaron todos empezando a correr hacia el profesor para después tomar uno por uno una bebida

—Guau, yo también quiero— dijo Poochie apunto de agarrar la última bebida pero...

—Lo siento cachorro, muy tarde— habló Kaoru agarrándose la última bebida

—Oye no es justo, Guau, ¡dámelo!— reclamó

—Lo siento perro tonto, yo llegué primero— dijo yéndose triunfante dejando al pobre perrito triste, cuando...

—Vas a ver, no voy a dejar que te quedes con mi bebida— habló con determinación, corriendo hacia donde la chica que se encontraba a punto de beber su bebida, saltando hacia ella pero...

—¡Poochie!— gritó Kaoru, el plan de Poochie era prácticamente saltar hacia ella para arrancharle la bebida pero hizo un mal cálculo haciendo que la chica bote su bebida —Poochie, ¡¿pero que rayos has hecho?!— preguntó muy pero muy molesta

—Oh, oh— pronunció el perrito para después empezar a correr por su vida

—¡Vuelve aquí!, ¡perro del demonio!— gritó empezando a perseguirlo por todo sitio hasta que...

—¡Kaoru, cuidado!— advirtió Miyako pero muy tarde

—¡AH!— la chica había tropezado con lo más preciado para el niñito genio, ¿Qué cosa?

—¡NOOOO!, ¡Mis tubos de ensayo nuevos!— gritó Ken melancólico al ver sus tubos de ensayo rotos, hechos trizas, en el suelo —¡Tu!, ¡Tu hiciste esto!— exclamó enfadado dirigiéndose hacia Kaoru

—Oye cálmate, fue un accidente— dijo la chica agarrándose el brazo, se había hecho una herida con el vidrio roto, no era muy grande pero si parecía un poco profunda

—¡Eres una asesina de tubos de ensayo!—

—¡Oye!, ¡deja de gritarme como si fuera solo mi culpa!, también lo hizo Poochie— habló algo ofendida, agarrándose un poco más fuerte el brazo le había empezado a arder

—¡Los dos!, ¡los dos tienen la culpa!— dijo llorando cómicamente tirado en el suelo

—Tranquilo, además solo era vidrio, ¿no?— recordó algo nerviosa por la situación

—¡No era solo vidrio!, ¡era mi futuro de hacer nuevos experimentos!, mi papá me los había dado tan solo ayer— espetó llamando al profesor "papá" por primera vez haciendo sentir más culpable a Kaoru y a Poochie

—Lo sentimos— dijeron ambos cabizbajos

—Ken, vamos, no importa te comprare tubos de ensayo nuevos— animó el profesor

—¿De verdad?

—Si

—Bueno en ese caso, no importa, pero que sea en navidad, ¿si?

—Ya, esta bien

—Oye, Kaoru, ¿estas bien?— preguntó Miyako acercándose lentamente

—Ah, si, ¿por?

—¿Que no es obvio?, tu brazo— exclamó Butch acercándose algo preocupado pero lo supo disimular

—Ay, no es nada— habló la chica

—Déjame revisarte— pidió Miyako haciendo que la chica aceptara

* * *

Después de que se resolvió todo el embrollo que se armó con los tubos de ensayo de Ken y el pequeño incidente que tuvo Kaoru, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, al día siguiente tenían que ir a comprar el regalo para su "Amigo Secreto" pero no supieron que eso le traería pequeños problemas

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí, oigan no sé si se hace algo obvio lo de a quien le toco quien para el amigo secreto :D y bueno no pude evitar poner lo que le pasó al pobre Ken xD espero les haya gustado**

**angelsvampire29:** Jejeje gracias, me alegre que te haya parecido genial e interesante n.n espero te guste la continuación gracias por comentar n.n

**LOLA: **Bueno creo que de quien le toco quien es algo obvio xD pero por si no entendiste es cada quien con su contraparte n.n además no iba a soportar que se mesclaran los colores xD espero te haya gustado el cap. y gracias por comentar n.n

**faty-chan: **Gracias por comentar n.n bueno, la idea se me ocurrió el día en que mi escuela también hizo ese juego xD espero te haya gustado el cap.

**FloorVioleetta: **Jejeje yo también me divertí mucho al hacer el primer capitulo xD si tienes razón tus regalos son lo máximo xD espero te haya gustado la conti mi querida hermana n.n te quero c:

**Momoko123: **Gracias por comentar n.n y por ponerlo en favoritos me pusiste muy feliz :') espero te haya gustado la conti n.n

**Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima n.n y creo que eso va a ser mañana o pasado xD bueno, bye n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, como lo prometí lo subí n.n**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

_**Buscando su regalo: Momoko y Brick**_

**Brick**

Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir?, al día siguiente, después de la escuela, tuve que ir a comprar mi regalo para mi "Amigo Secreto" que seguro ya saben quien es, pero... ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¡Que quiere el último Comic de Galactiman, y eso sale dentro de tres semanas!, ¡¿Como quiere que lo consiga para este viernes?!, esta chica se pasa.

Voy a la tienda con la esperanza de que este ese Comic, aunque sea por error, entro, encontrándome con un tipo gordo que leía un comic de Batman, me acerqué y...

—¿Quieres un comic?— preguntó, no, entonces, ¿porque rayos vendría a una tienda de comics?

—Si, ¿porque no?— respondí irónicamente

—Bien, ¿cual?, tenemos de Batman, Superman, Jony Cosmo...

—Deme el último Comic de Galactiman— sonreí con la esperanza que me digan que si la tenían, pero...

—Lo siento amigo, ese no viene hasta dentro de tres semanas— ¡Rayos!

—¿No hay ni siquiera uno que le hayan traído de casualidad?— pregunté nervioso, en verdad necesitaba ese regalo

—Bueno...— habló para después empezar a buscar, esperen, ¡¿Ósea que si tiene?! —Bueno, este es...

—¡Lo quiero!— grité emocionado, resultó más fácil de lo que pensé

—Alto ahí chico...— no debí ilusionarme tan rápido —Este comic me lo dieron por mis 10 años de servicio— ¿enserio? —Y ni creas que te lo voy a dar así porque sí— genial, ¿y ahora?

—¿No podría yo hacer algo para que me lo de?— pregunté en forma de suplica

—Puede que quizás

—¡Genial!, dígame que hacer y yo lo hago— hablé confiado, además, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

—Mmm... bueno, yo siempre quise descansar un buen rato, ya sabes, vacaciones

—¿Okey?

—Y pues, nuca pude tenerlas, no encontré a nadie que me suplantara, todos los días la misma rutina de venir aquí, sentarme y no hacer— eso se nota por lo gordo que está —Casi nunca pasó tiempo con mi familia y mi hermosa madre, ay, como extraño su puré de papa— habló melancólico

—¿Y quiere que yo haga?— pregunté algo cansado del parloteo del hombre

—Quiero que me suplentes todo este día— porfín, esperen, ¡¿Que?!

—¡¿Quiere que yo que?!

—Que me suplentes todo el día, bueno, de hecho es toda la tarde, son las 3:00 p.m.

—¡¿Y como quiere que haga eso?!, ¡no sé como rayos manejar una tienda!

—Tranquilo, es fácil, casi nadie viene aquí, además, es lo que tienes que hacer si quieres el comic

—_Puff, _bueno como sea— resoplé, no tenia otra opción

—Bien, me voy, adiós— dijo para luego irse, oigan, ¡dejo el comic!, genial ahora podré... —Upps, casi lo olvido— dijo el hombre llevándose el comic, para que hable tan rápido, bueno, no debe ser tan difícil

* * *

**Momoko**

Mmm... ¿donde podría ir? aunque lo que quiere mi "Amigo Secreto" no es tan difícil, bueno, conociéndolo, me supuse que no seria algo tan difícil, aunque lo que pedí yo, sí es algo difícil de conseguir, bueno, eso no importa. Me dirijo hacia una tienda de pelotas ya que lo que quiere mi "Amigo Secreto" es un balón de básquetbol, ¿ven? fácil de conseguir, entro a la enorme tienda, aunque, no me sorprende su tamaño ya que el letrero dice _"Absolutamente todo tipo de pelotas, no hay pelota que no encuentre en esta tienda"_

—¿Qué desea señorita?— me preguntó un hombre alto

—¿Tiene balones de Básquetbol?— okey, en mi opinión, esa es la pregunta más tonta que he hecho

—Ah... bueno, me temo que no— dijo el hombre rascándose la nuca nervioso, esperen, ¡¿Que?!

—¡Como que no tiene!— grité sorprendida, además de que el letrero de afuera decía que _"...no hay pelota que no encuentre en esta tienda" _¡Es una estafa!

—Ah, bueno, es que, esos tipos de allí se llevaron todas las pelotas de Básquetbol que teníamos— me dijo señalándome a personas que parecían ser jugadores de Básquet. Me dirigí hacia ellos ignorando completamente al hombre que me decía que no vaya, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca y dije...

—Eh... disculpen, ¿ustedes creen que me podrían dar un balón de Básquetbol?— dije educadamente, con la esperanza de que aceptaran pero...

—Lo siento niñata pero estos balones son solo para profesionales como nosotros— ¡¿Como que niñata?! que groseros

—No sé si lo saben pero en esta tienda había como 100 pelotas de Básquetbol y ustedes se llevaron todas, eso no es justo para los demás clientes— hablé con toda la razón del mundo pero...

—Y eso que nos importa— dijo el que parecía ser el líder, haciendo que se me hierva la sangre del enojo

—Bueno, ¿y que podría hacer para que me den tan solo un balón de Básquetbol?— sí o sí iba a tener esa pelota

—Quizás podrías ganarme a mí en un partido uno a uno pero eso es prácticamente imposible, así que te sugiero que des media vuelta y te largues— habló el líder, ¿Así? ahora verá

—¡Aceptó!— dije decidida, Kaoru una ves me enseñó a jugar y como me enseñó todas las técnicas tengo la confianza de que sí ganare

* * *

**Brick**

—Deme un comic de Superman

—Y a mí uno de Batman

—Yo quiero uno de Jony Cosmo

¡AHHHHH!, ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!, ¡¿que el hombre no dijo que no venia mucha gente a este lugar?!

—Espérense, ya voy— dije mientras atendía a los clientes lo más rápido que podía pero era casi imposible

—¡Oiga mi cambio!

—¡Ya voy!, ¡Espérense!

—Señor, el comic que me dio no es el que le pedí

—A mi también me dio otro comic, yo quería uno de Superman no de Batman

—¡Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy!— que alguien me ayude por favor

* * *

**Momoko**

Estaba ahí, en medio del campo de Básquet, esperando a que dieran la señal para que el juego comience, estaba nerviosa, sí, pero estaba decidida a conseguir ese balón.

—Bueno chicos, ¡Que comience el juego!— gritó el árbitro. Yo agarré el balón primero, evitando que el larguirucho me lo quite me dirigí hacia la sesta, estaba a punto de anotar pero...

—Abre los ojos pelirroja— ¿Que?, ¿A que hora me lo quitó?, ya que, no importa. Corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección hacia el larguirucho que estaba a punto de anotar, me lancé hacia él apunto de quitarle el balón pero...

—Já, primer punto— maldito larguirucho, ya me las pagará. Empezamos de nuevo, esta ves el agarró el balón primero yo corrí aun más rápido que antes, quitándole el balón, yendo hacia la cesta y anotando mi primer punto, ¡SÍ!

—¡SÍ!, en tu cara, larguirucho— canturreé un rato para después comenzar de nuevo, esto iba a ser algo largo

* * *

**Brick**

Vaya, porfín se fueron todos esos clientes, es un alivio. Me tiré sobre el pupitre, cansado de atender a tantos clientes, solo faltaban dos horas para que porfín se cierre la tienda, ¿Qué podía pasar en esas dos horas?, ¿Qué alguien me robe?. Me di media vuelta para poder ver mi programa favorito por el televisor que había en ese lugar, cuando...

—¡Alto, ahí!— ¿pero que rayos?

—¿Eh?— me di la vuelta poco a poco, algo asustado ya que tenia el presentimiento de que estaba pasando

—¡Manos en la cabeza!— creo que mi presentimiento si estaba en lo cierto, ¡era un hombre cubierta su cabeza, con una pistola en mano!

—¡AHHHH!, ¡No me mate, por favor, no me mate!— grité asustado, soy muy joven, y sin olvidar mencionar guapo, para morir

—¡A la pared!, ¡rápido!— hice lo que me dijo, digo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?. El hombre sacó todo el dinero de la caja registradora, unos cuantos comics y se fue de ahí,_ Fiu, _menos mal no me mató... ¡QUE DIGO, LO COMICS Y EL DINERO!, ¡no me va a dar el comic de Galactiman si dejo que me roben!

Salí corriendo hacia un callejón oscuro para poder convertirme en "Hard Brick" y después que lo hice empecé a volar, viendo al tipo que corría bastante rápido y después de darle sus buenos golpes y recuperar los comics y el dinero me dirigí de nuevo a la tienda, destransformándome

—Menos mal recuperé todo— me dije así mismo, aliviado

**_Dos horas después_**

Después de que pasaron las dos horas llegó el tipo gordo

—Vaya, chico, parece que sí sabes como manejar una tienda, te dije que no seria tan difícil— si supiera...

—Bueno, ¿me puede dar ya el comic?— pregunté ya queriendo irme

—Claro, aquí tienes— ¡Sí!, ¡porfín!

—Gracias— dije para luego dirigirme a mi casita, si que fue difícil conseguir ese bendito obsequio pero... creo que valdrá la pena

* * *

**Momoko**

Vaya, ya ha pasado una hora y nunca antes había estado más agotada y parece que el otro tipo también esta agotado, vamos 8-8 y este último punto es el que desempata, ya que falta 5 minutos para terminar.

—¿Cansada pelirroja?— me preguntó el larguirucho

—¡Claro que no!— dije para luego quitarle el balón, yendo hacia donde la sesta y...

—¡SÍ!, ¡ANOTE!— grité feliz, y ellos decían que no iba a poder, Já, Gracias Kaoru. Ellos a regañadientes me dieron el balón, y yo, triunfante, me dirigí hacia mi casita a darme una ducha para luego acostarme, si que fue difícil conseguir el obsequio, y yo que pensé que iba a ser fácil, pero bueno, valdrá la pena.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí! Wow, si que me quedo largo el cap. creo .-.**

**faty-chan: **Gracias por comentar, Momoko siempre curiosa, al menos así la pondré en mis fics u.u yo también creo que Kaoru no quiere volver a jugar porque ya no quiere que le vuelva a tocar Butch xD

**Angelsvampire29: **Espero te guste el cap. n.n

**Momoko123: **Gracias por tu review n.n y espero te guste la continuación, saludo ;)

**FloorVioleetta: **¿Como que tonta? (carita de borrego degollado) ok no .-. xD yo también creo que Butch es muy sensual *-* ay, gracias por decir que soy una genio :) ok no .-. xD sin ti hasta ahorita estaría pensando en los regalos para loa chicos xD no eres un complemento eres mi mejor amiga hermana, oye, yo también escuche esa canción xD a diferencia de que mi abuelito las escucha u.u Te quero hermanita c: bye


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, aquí les dejo la continuación n.n **

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

_**Buscando su regalo: Miyako y Boomer**_

**Boomer**

Haber... ¿Dónde podría conseguir un peluche?, ya sé que es donde vende peluches, pero ya he ido a todas las tiendas de peluches que hay en Tokio y todas contienen los mismos ositos de peluche que dicen "te quiero", "te amo" o "bésame", ¡¿Como rayos le voy a regalar eso a mi "Amiga Secreta"?! si, es chica, ¡Y hasta ahora no encuentro el peluche perfecto!

Camino y camino hasta cruzarme con una pequeña feria que habían puesto por la época de navidad, entré para ver si encontraba algo en los pequeños puestos de juegos que había ahí, nada, ¡rayos!, camine un poco más, cuando vi en un puesto de juegos, que se encontraba al fondo de la feria, un peluche en particular, parecía un elefante de peluche, me acerqué más para verlo mejor, sí, era un elefante de peluche color celeste y al mirar el cuello del elefante vi que tenia un collar plateado brillante con un dije en forma de corazón, ese peluche era perfecto, además, estoy completamente seguro que a ella le va a encantar ese dije.

Me acerqué hacia donde el señor que se encargaba del puesto para "negociar" el peluche, no pensaba jugar para ganármelo

—Disculpe, señor, usted cree que me pueda vender ese peluche ¿por favor?— pregunté poniendo mi carita tierna, de seguro eso lo convencerá

—Lo siento chico, tendrás que jugar si lo quieres— ¡Rayos!

—¿No hay opción?— insistí sonriendo

—No

—¿Ni siquiera por 50 dólares?— ya sé que le estoy ofreciendo bastante por un peluche pero es que era perfecto

—Aunque quisiera, no, lo siento chico pero si te lo vendo me van a gritar a mí, varios niños quieren ese peluche y si ven que te lo estoy vendiendo me pueden botar de mi trabajo— esta bien, esa es una justificación muy buena

—Bien, voy a jugar, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?— pregunté, no tenia opción

—Es simple, solo tienes que tirar todas las latas de allí— me explicó señalándome las latas —Solo tienes tres intentos— por favor yo puedo con tan solo un intento, no es por presumir pero tengo una muy buena puntería

Lancé la primera pelota que tenia...

—_Upps_, bueno, has otro intento— ¡¿Que?!, ¡Es imposible que haya fallado!

Tiré la pelota de nuevo, seguro que esta ves sí le doy...

—No importa, intenta otra ves— ¡No puede ser!

Tiré otra vez, vi que estaba a punto de darle a las benditas latas pero...

—¡¿Enserio?!, ¡no puede ser!— grité frustrado, ¡maldita pelota que se desvió en el último segundo!

—Lo siento amigo, pero si quieres puedes hacer más intentos por un dólar— bueno, no están muy caros los intentos

—Quiero hacer otro intento— dije algo confiado, esta vez iba a ganar

* * *

**Miyako**

_Fiu, _menos mal que él me toco como "Amigo Secreto", si, es chico, y se puede decir que es mi mejor amigo, mmm... quiere gel para el cabello y conociéndolo como es con su cabello ya me imaginaba su regalo, entré a una tienda de cosméticos, viendo los diferentes tipos de Gel que había cuando fijé mi vista en uno de ellos, ¡ese gel era perfecto! a él le va a encantar, fijé mi vista en el precio del producto y..._  
_

—¡¿Que cuesta que?!— casi me desmayo ¡era carísimo!, ¡era un robo! ese bendito gel media unos 15 o 20 centímetros ¡¿porque semejante cantidad?!. Me acerqué algo enfadada hacia la cajera, ella me miró algo extrañada y le dije

—Disculpe señorita, usted esta segura, que este producto, ¿cuesta semejante cantidad?

—Mira niña, este gel es uno de los mejores que hay en todo Tokio, varios clientes lo quieren, así que si no lo puedes pagar mejor búscate otro

—¡Pero está carísimo!, ¡es un robo!— grité sin pensarlo, haciendo que algunas de las personas me miraran como un bicho raro

—Escuche bien "señorita", si no lo puede pagar, ¡busque otro o lárguese de la tienda antes de que llame a seguridad!— vaya, que genio, me alejé de la cajera, con algo de miedo, cuando de repente una idea se me vino a la mente, mmm... tal vez pueda hacer un trato con la cajera

* * *

**Boomer**

—Uy, no importa amigo has otro intento— ¡Es imposible!, ¡Estoy aquí como hace dos horas!, ¡He gastado como 50 dólares!, ¡Y hasta ahora no puedo tirar las malditas latas! y al parecer al encargado del juego no le molesta que siga haciendo intentos

Me quedé pensando un momento en alguna táctica que me ayudase a tirar todas las latas cuando...

—Disculpe señor, ¿puedo intentar?— vi como una niña se acercaba al puesto del joven con un dólar en su mano, vamos, sí yo no puedo, ella que va a poder

—Claro niñita, toma— dijo el chico dándole las tres pelotas, la niña tiró y...

—¡Sí!, ¡le di!— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡es imposible!

—Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres niñita?— por favor no digas el elefante, por favor no digas el elefante

—¡El elefante!

—¡NO!— grité desesperado haciendo que la niña me mirara con algo de miedo, sin embargo tomo el elefante y se fue de allí, yo la seguí, acercándome a ella para luego decirle

—Hola niñita, ¿No me podrías vender tu elefante de peluche?— pregunté amablemente con mi carita tierna, de seguro eso la convencerá

—¡No!, ¡yo me lo gané!— ¿Qué pasa?, mis encantos no funcionan hoy día

—¿Y no podrías cambiármelo por otra cosa?— pregunté resignado y algo cabreado

—Mmm... bueno, yo siempre quise subirme a la montaña rusa pero como tengo 7 años no me dejan pasar sin un adulto y mis padres no quieren que suba— esperen, no querrá que yo... —¡Quiero que subas a la montaña rusa conmigo!— ¡Pero no me gustan las montañas rusas!

* * *

**Miyako**

Me fui corriendo hacia mi casa y cuando llegué entre rápidamente a mi cuarto a sacar un poco de ropa que diseñé, sí mi plan sale a la perfección obtendré ese gel en un dos por tres. Me dirigí hacia la tienda corriendo, de nuevo, y cuando llegué vi que la cajera estaba hablando por celular, y aunque sea de mala educación, escuche un poco su conversación

—Si ya sé que es hoy... no importa, voy con cualquier cosa... ¿era una fiesta de gala?, porque no me lo dijiste antes no tengo un vestido... bueno yo ya veré que hago, adiós— perfecto, era mi oportunidad, me acerqué hacia ella y...

—¿Y ahora que quieres?

—Alguien me dijo por ahí, que tiene una fiesta de gala hoy y no tiene un vestido

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, así que sí solo vienes a molestar mejor lárgate

—No me debería hablar así ya que yo tengo la solución a su problema— hablé sonriente

—¿Cuál solución?

—Pues...— dije para luego sacar los dos vestidos que había traído y sonreí un poco al ver que la cajera se quedaba con la boca abierta, al parecer no se lo esperaba

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Pues, si usted me da ese gel para el cabello yo le doy estos vestidos, es una propuesta que no puede desaprovechar

—Já, puedo conseguir los mismos vestidos en cualquier tienda

—No lo creo, estos son ¡mis! diseños, ¡míos!, y no los va a encontrar en ningún otro lugar— sabia que le había dado en el blanco cuando vi la cara de asombro de la cajera

—Esta bien, tu me das los vestidos y yo te doy ese gel para el cabello, ¿trato?

—¡Trato!— dije estrechando mi mano con la suya, vaya que soy lista, ¿Quién se podría resistir a mis hermosos diseños?, la señorita me dio el gel y de ahí me dirigí a mi casa, estaba contenta de que había obtenido el gel sin gastar ni un centavo, aunque tuve que despedirme de dos de mis diseños, no importa, valdrá la pena

* * *

**Boomer**

—¡AHHH!— grité asustado, era horrible

—Oye, ¿Por qué gritas?, ni siquiera el juego a empezado a moverse— Jejeje, creo que me adelante

—Jejeje, lo siento— ¡¿Qué ella no tiene miedo?!, ¡este juego es enorme!

—¡Sí!, ¡empezó!— escuché como la niña gritaba emocionada cuando el juego se empezó a mover, esperen, ¡¿se empezó a mover?!

—¡AHHH!— grité cuando el juego mecánico había llegado hasta la parte más alta para luego bajar como una bala, no paraba de gritar y la niñita no paraba de reír emocionada, sentía como mi estomago se revolvía cada ves más y al terminar...

—¡Eso fue estupendo!— gritó la niñita contenta, al menos alguien lo disfrutó, ¡yo estaba más verde que Butch!

—Bueno, ¿me podrías dar ya el peluche?— pregunté mientras lo verde de mi cara se me iba

—¡Claro!, aquí tienes, ¡y gracias!— me dijo para luego irse corriendo, ¡porfín lo conseguí!, me dirigí hacia mi casa, contento, porque sabia que ese era el regalo perfecto, y estoy completamente seguro de que valdrá la pena

* * *

**¡Hasta Aquí!, mañana voy a subir el de Kaoru y Butch, Jejeje lo mejor para el final ¿no? bueno, sin contar este capitulo me quedarían 2 capítulos más por hacer, espero les haya gustado n.n**

**I'm the darkness: **Gracias por comentar n.n espero te guste la continuación y gracias nuevamente

**faty-chan: **Gracias por tu review n.n si, pobre Momoko pero al menos ganó u.u ¿enserio te paso eso? xD a mi también algo parecido me sucedió de ahí me salió la idea xD

**angelsvampire: **Gracias por tu review n.n espero te guste el cap. y gracias por pensar que esta super genial :')

**Chewing-Strawberry: **Me alegra que te haya encantado espero el de los azulitos también n.n y gracias por comentar

**Toylad: **Jejeje gracias n.n no te preocupes el de Kaoru y Butch lo voy a publicar mañana xD no creo que Brick se haga el tonto u.u ya nació así xD ok no .-. solo a veces cuando esta nervioso u.u ¡Feliz navidad adelantada también! n.n aunque falta pocos días para que ya sea navidad *-* gracias por ponerlo a favoritos n.n bye y cuídate n.n

**Momoko123: **Gracias por comentar n.n oye, no me antojes T.T pero gracias por invitarme una :D espero te guste el cap. ¡¿ratón?!, ¡dónde! ok no .-. xD bye cuídate y besos :D

**Eso es todo hasta mañana xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les dije que iba a subir el capitulo mañana que vendría a ser hoy xD espero les guste**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**_Buscando su regalo: Kaoru y Butch_**

**Butch**

Amm... bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir?, hoy día es mi turno de comprar mi regalo para mi "Amiga Secreta" que creo que no es tan secreta, bueno, que más da, quiere un balón de soccer y menos mal que no es muy difícil de conseguir ya que cuando veía las caras de mis hermanos a la hora que llegaban a casa me asusté un poco ante la idea que yo también iba a terminar así.

Entré en una tienda de pelotas ¡enorme! pero no me sorprende su tamaña ya que el letrero decía _"Absolutamente todo tipo de pelotas, no hay pelota que no encuentre en esta tienda" _¿Porqué me parece que otra persona que yo conozco también a venido a este lugar?... no creo, son ideas mías.

Me acerco al vendedor de la tienda para luego preguntarle

—¿Dónde están los balones de soccer?

—Del aquel pasillo a la izquierda— me dirigí hacia donde me indico el joven alto y cuando llegué vi cientos y cientos de balones de soccer de diferentes colores y tamaños, caminé por el largo pasillo hasta ver un balón en particular, era color verde limón con manchas blancas, algo raro, según yo, pero era bonito, y perfecto para ella, después de todo era su color favorito, estaba a punto de tomar el balón pero por alguna razón no quería, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, mire hacia todos lados para ver si había algo o alguien que me impidiera comprar el balón pero no había nada, luego de dejar de lado mi "miedo" tome el balón para después ir corriendo a la caja registradora antes de que, según yo, algo pase, cuando llegué corriendo el hombre alto de antes me miro algo raro pero no me importó, le di el balón, lo pagué y me fui de allí, todavía tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, lo cual era raro.

Estaba caminando en dirección a mi casa cuando en una tienda de videojuegos vi uno en particular "¿Que acaso ese tal juego de Resident Evil no era el que ella había dicho que quería?", entré a la tienda para luego acercarme al vendedor

—¿Cuánto cuesta ese videojuego?— pregunté algo esperanzado de que costara por lo menos 80 dólares pero...

—El de Resident Evil cuesta 200 dólares— ¡Rayos!, con la justas había traído 100 dólares

—¿No podría hacer algo para que me lo de?— ya que, le iba a dar a la verdecita lo que tanto quería, seria mi buena acción del año

—Mmm... pues, las ventas han bajado un poco este mes de diciembre y mis torpes empleados no han logrado que suban, así que si puedes hacer que hoy día ganemos por lo menos 500 dólares te daré el videojuego

—¡Trato!— acepté, era una buena oferta

* * *

**Kaoru**

Bueno, ¿que puedo hacer?, me tuve que resignar a comprarle un regalo para el idiota #1 del país, total, no tenia opción, esperen, ¿Qué era lo que quería? así, un par de pesas pero... ¿Porqué alguien pediría de regalo un par de pesas? bueno, todo se puede esperar de él, me dirigí a la tienda en donde vendían esas cosas pero cuando entré

—Disculpa niña, este lugar es solo para personas rudas y fuertes, no para niñatas como tu— ¿perdón?

—Disculpe señor fortachón y peludo, yo solo vine a comprar— le respondí molesta, ¿quien se creía para hablarme así?

—Lo siento mocosa no puedes pasar

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Lo digo ¡yo!— pero que egocéntrico

—No importa, buscaré un lugar mejor— le dije para luego empezar a salir de allí

—Claro, vete, ¿Qué se puede esperar de una niña tan débil?— Ah no, estaba ves si se paso, me di la vuelta lentamente para luego fijar la vista en el fortachón con una mirada asesina, nadie, repito, ¡NADIE!, ¡ME DICE DÉBIL!

—Dime débil, una ves más— dije amenazadoramente, pude ver como el fortachón temblaba de miedo, ahora ya no eres tan rudo ¿no?

—¡Débil!— aún así lo dijo, que "valiente"

—Ahora verás— le dije acercándome a él poco a poco

* * *

**Butch**

—Disculpe joven, el videojuego de Transformers ¿Cuánto está?

—50 dólares— respondí algo aburrido

—¿Y es divertido?

—Pues claro, yo lo he jugado como 5 veces— bueno, debía admitir que jugar videojuegos era mi fuerte

—Mmm... ¡lo compró!— me dijo dándome los 50 dólares

—Muy bien chico, sigue así y obtendrás el juego— me felicitó el dueño, ojalá vengan más clientes me quiero ir rápido de allí

* * *

**Kaoru**

—¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡ya suéltame!, ¡ya suéltame!— oía como el hombre "rudo" gritaba de dolor al hacerle una de las llaves que me enseñó mi papá, eso le pasa por llamarme débil —¡Por favor ya suéltame!

—La próxima ves que me llames débil te va ir mucho peor, ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

—Sí, si lo entendí, por favor ya no me hagas más daño— me dijo llorando, y él alardeando que era "rudo y fuerte"

Lo solté para luego pasearme por la tienda, a ver si encontraba algo bueno, cuando vi unas pesas que eran para los brazos, leí la pequeña etiqueta que decía _"Extremadamente pesado" _

—Por favor, ¿Qué tan pesado puede ser?— me pregunté a mi misma para luego cargar las pesas, o mejor dicho, intentar cargar las pesas, no podía cargarlas, en verdad eran pesadas y mucho, fijé mi vista en el hombre peludo que derroté antes, este se había hecho una bolita y se estaba tambaleando de un lado a otro, él me miró y luego le dije

—Fortachón, ven acá— vi el miedo en su rostro a la hora de llamarlo y cuando se acercó... —Voy a necesitar tu ayuda— y al parecer me entendió ya que empezó a cargar las pesas aunque parecía que le costaba, debo admitir que es fuerte pero la inteligencia le gana a la fuerza, me fui donde el chico que atendía, compre las pesas, me puse de acuerdo con el fortachón para que llevase las pesas a mi escuela el día viernes y me fui a mi casa, la verdad no fue tan difícil conseguir las pesas y ojalá valga la pena.

* * *

**Butch**

¡Genial! ya iba 450 dólares solo me faltaba vender un videojuego más y me voy de ese lugar pero había un problema, ¡No venia absolutamente nadie!, ¿y ahora que hago?

—Vamos, que venga alguien— dije desesperado cuando de repente...

—¡Si!, ¡Porfín!— dije al ver entrar a un chico

—Este... ¿Cuánto cuesta el videojuego de Batman?

—100 dólares— dije sonriendo, porfín me iba a ir de ahí

—Mmm... no sé si comprarlo— ¿Cómo que no sabes?, ¡Cómpralo! —Ya que ¡Lo compró!— ¡Porfín!, recibí el dinero y cuando se fue...

—Deme el juego, cumplí el trato— le dije al dueño de la tienda

—Vaya, gracias chico, me has ayudado bastante, toma— me dijo dándome el videojuego, ¡Yupi! me voy a mi casita, esta iba a ser mi buena acción del año y espero valga la pena

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado n.n**

**Nogizaka Haruka: **Gracias por ponerlo a favoritos n.n si, pobre Miyako se tuvo que deshacer de dos de sus vestidos pero aunque sea obtuvo lo que quiso u.u Gracias por comentar n.n

**angelsvampire29: **Gracias n.n espero te haya gustado el cap.

**LOLA: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho n.n gracias por tu review n.n

**Momoko123:** Me gustan los ratones, eso si no son de alcantarilla ¡yiu! pero no digas que se van a convertís en zombis T.T Oye, deja de antojarme, eres mala T-T me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. :D hasta la próxima n.n

**Chewing-Strawberry:** Gracias por tu review n.n y lo de Boomer, bueno, es que me lo imaginé así u.u ¡pues obvio!, lo mejor para el final ese siempre ha sido mi lema xD sobre todo cuando yo era la última en ir alguna fiesta e.e ehh... de hecho hoy lunes era mañana xD el anterior cap. lo publiqué en la noche muy pero muy tarde u.u disculpa la confusión

**FloorVioleetta: **Hola hermanita, ¿a los años?, ok no .-. xD ¿"Just the way roll"? bueno nunca la escuché, lo voy hacer ahora n.n (5 minutos después) ¡me encantó! *-* espero regalen lo que quieres hermanita ;) porque si no es así, no te preocupes, te ayudo a torturar a Santa xD los verdecitos también son mis favoritos *-* por cierto ¡Feliz muy pronta navidad hermanita! bye n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! :D bueno, este es el último cap. n.n y en verdad hubiera querido subirlo ayer pero cada ves que entraba a mi cuenta decía algo así como que "su petición de entrar esta denegada" y yo que tanto lo quería terminar en Navidad T.T**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

_**La Entrega de Regalos**_

Viernes, el último día de clases, día en donde porfín se acaba la escuela y empiezan las tan esperadas vacaciones

**Escuela Secundaria de Tokio**

—Muy bien chicos, hoy es viernes, así que espero que todos hayan traído sus respectivos regalos— anunció Miss Keane desde su escritorio, cuando se dio cuenta de alguien que no era parte de sus alumnos de clase —Ehh... Kaoru, ¿Quién es tu... amigo?— preguntó la profesora al percatarse de un hombre musculoso y peludo cargando un obsequio al lado de la chica

—Ah... ¿Él?, no se preocupe en un momento se va— dijo la chica de lo más tranquila

—Bu-bueno, continuemos, empecemos por ti Robin, párate y dinos las características de tu amigo secreto— indicó la profesora

—Mi amigo secreto es tierno, algo rebelde y su nombre empieza con la letra "M"

—Ay, ¡ya sé!, ¡Mario!— gritó Miyako emocionada de saber si acertó o no pero...

—Pero si no hay ningún Mario en el aula— dijo Momoko confundida

—¿Ah no?— se preguntó la rubia confundida haciendo que ha todos en el aula les salga una gotita en la nuca

—Yo sé, es Mitch— habló Kaoru, acertando. Robin se dirigió hacia el, le entrego el obsequio y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico quedara rojo.

Después de 10 minutos y que varios alumnos revelaran la "identidad" de su amigo secreto, fue el turno de Momoko la cual estaba contenta ya que ese día porfín sabría a quien le tocó Brick como "Amigo Secreto"

—Mi amigo secreto es rebelde, algo serio, pelirrojo, glotón y...

—¡Brick!— dijeron todos señalando al chico, con lo de "glotón" ya habían adivinado

—¡¿Yo?!, ¡Pero yo no soy glotón!— se quejo el pelirrojo

—See... como digas— decía Momoko mientras se acercaba, entregándole el regalo y dándole un abrazo, el chico se sonrojo un poco pero de todos maneras le correspondió el abrazo, Brick empezó a abrir su regalo y cuando vio el contenido

—¡Genial!, ¡El balón de Básquet que quería!— exclamó contento

—Te toca Miyako— avisó la Miss Keane a la chica rubia que se encontraba mirando sus dedos nerviosamente le daba algo de nervios decir quien le había tocado, sin embargo si paro y...

—Mi-mi amigo secreto es cariñoso, amable, juguetón, tierno y tiene unas lindas pequitas— describió, sonriendo en la última característica

—¡Boomer!— gritó Robin, acertando. Miyako se acercó al chico rubio que se encontraba sonrojado, y no era porque a Miyako le había tocado él, era porque la chica le había dicho que tenia unas "lindas pequitas"

—Espero te guste— le susurró Miyako dándole el obsequio para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar aún más, el chico empezó a abrir su regalo, todavía algo rojo, y cuando vio que era lo que estaba adentro

—¡SI!, ¡Mi nuevo gel para el cabello!— gritó contento dando pequeños saltos de felicidad haciendo reír a la rubia

—Tu turno Kaoru— avisó de nuevo la profesora. La chica se paro, algo nerviosa

—Mi amigo secreto es rebelde, fuerte, tiene lindos ojos y se podría decir que es el idiota #1 del país

—¡Butch!— dijeron todos los alumnos algo sorprendidos y no era por lo "el idiota #1" era por lo de "lindos ojos". La chica se acercó al susodicho junto con el fortachón que llevaba el regalo y cuando se acercó...

—Así que lindo ojos ¿no?— recordó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa

—¿Quieres callarte?, lo dije por cortesía— dijo la chica algo molesta y a la vez nerviosa

—Sí, claro— habló el chico con ironía cruzando sus brazos

—¡Toma tu regalo de una vez!— gritó molesta. El chico lo tomo, con una sola mano, sorprendiendo al hombre fortachón que todavía seguía allí

—Lo-lo alzó con u-una sola ma-mano— tartamudeó el hombre sorprendido

—No te creas el hombre más fuerte del mundo— dijo la chica dándole pequeñas palmaditas en su hombro —Ahora, largo— dijo seria haciendo que el hombre saliera corriendo de allí con miedo

Butch deshizo la envoltura rápidamente, estaba ansioso de ver su regalo y cuando lo vio...

—¡Genial!, ¡Las pesas que quería!— gritó feliz abrazando las ¿pesas?

—Bueno, ahora solo faltan ustedes chicos, empieza tu Brick— dijo la Miss Keane

—Mi amiga secreta es amorosa, cariñosa, glotona, enamoradiza y...

—¡Momoko!— gritaron todos, con lo de "enamoradiza" ya era algo obvio, mientras tanto la chica pelirroja estaba boquiabierta, tanto quería saber quien le había tocado a Brick y resultó ser ella, que ironía

—Con razón no me querías decir, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que sí, además la cara que ponías al no decirte era graciosa— decía el chico pelirrojo mientras le entregaba el regalo. Momoko lo abrió algo desanimada ya que suponía que no iba a ser lo que quería pero...

—¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Es el nuevo Cómic de Galactiman!— gritó muy pero muy emocionada —¿Como lo conseguiste? esto no sale hasta dentro de tres semanas

—¡¿Tu lo sabias?!, ¡Si lo sabias, ¿para que lo pediste?!— gritó el pelirrojo enojado haciendo que Momoko riera nerviosa

Después era el turno de Boomer, el rubio se para solo faltaban dos chicas para recibir su regalo

—Mi amiga secreta es tierna, cariñosa, amorosa, le gustan los animales y es... muy bonita— decía el rubio cabizbajo, cada ves más rojo

—Miyako— dijo Kaoru como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, acertando. Boomer se acercó hasta ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca...

—E-espero te guste— le dijo a Miyako dándole el obsequio, la chica lo abrió y...

—Wow, ¡Es precioso!, ¡Gracias!— exclamó al ver al elefante de peluche color celeste cuando vio algo en el cuello del muñeco, era un dije, ella lo saco y le dijo al chico

—Ehh... ¿Me lo podrías poner?— preguntó contenta, el chico asintió poniéndoselo amablemente pero no contó con que todos sus compañeros dijeran un _"Owww"_ al ver lo tiernos que se veían, provocando que ambos se sonrojen, haciéndole competencia a la chaqueta de Brick

—Muy bien, es tu turno Butch— le avisó la profesora pero era algo obvio a quien le había tocado el chico, solo faltaba una chica por recibir regalo

—Mi amiga secreta es ruda, fuerte, linda, una gran persona y...

—¡Kaoru!— respondieron todos, era algo obvio porque era la única que no tenia regalo. Butch se acercó a ella y...

—Más te vale que te guste, he tenido que trabajar para conseguirlo— a la chica se le había hecho algo raro eso de "trabajar" solo había pedido un balón de soccer, Kaoru abrió el regalo viendo que solo había un balón de soccer, ¿Acaso había tenido que trabajar para conseguir eso?

—¿Has tenido que trabajar para conseguir un balón de soccer?— preguntó confundida

—Mira más adentro— habló haciéndose el desinteresado, la chica miro mas adentró y se dio con la sorpresa de que era...

—¡No puede ser!, ¡Es imposible!— era el videojuego que tanto quería y en verdad estaba feliz por eso

—Claro que es posible sino no lo estarías miran...— el chico no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que la chica se había lanzado hacia él, abrazándolo, dejando a todos los presentes, incluyendo al Señorita Keane, boquiabiertos

—¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡En verdad, gracias!— gritó la chica contenta mientras Butch estaba más rojo que un tomate, es decir, ella nunca, ¡NUNCA!, lo había abrazado de esa manera

—Me-me alegra que te haya gu-gustado, pero, ¿Me-me podrías soltar?— dijo algo nervioso

Kaoru, que había reaccionado sin pensar, se soltó rápidamente al darse cuanta de que era lo que hacía

—Lo-lo siento, pero gracias— dijo sonriendo, Butch nunca lo admitiría pero le gustaba ver a la chica feliz

—Bueno chicos, ya pueden salir, y que tengan una lindas vacaciones— anunció Miss Keane al escuchar la campana de salida haciendo que todos los alumnos salgan disparados hacía la salida excepto seis de ellos que prefirieron ir tranquilamente

* * *

**Laboratorio del Profesor Utonium**

Se encontraban los seis chicos sentados en los sillones del laboratorio del profesor junto con el Alcalde, la señorita Bellum, el profesor, Ken y Poochie. Iban a jugar al "Amigo Secreto" esta vez en la casa del profesor

—Muy bien, ¿Quién empieza?— preguntó el profesor

—¡Nosotras!— exclamaron Momoko y Miyako —Nuestro regalo es para el Alcalde— dijeron al unisono yendo hacía donde el susodicho

—Vaya, que sorpresa— al entregárselo lo abrió rápidamente preguntándose así mismo que podría ser —Oh, vaya, una corbata nueva— dijo contento la verdad es que era un "admirador" de las corbatas

—¡Ahora nosotros!**— **dijeron los chicos dirigiéndose hacía el profesor —Para usted— dijeron a unisono, el profesor lo abrió emocionado y...

—Vaya, son sustancias nuevas, justo las quería, estas sustancias son...

—¡Alto ahí!, si nos explica que son, no vamos a entender absolutamente nada— dijo Kaoru antes que el profesor comenzara con su, tal vez, muy larga explicación —Bien es nuestro turno

—Pero creí que no ibas a participar— dijo Miyako confundida al escuchar a su amiga morena decir que "era su turno"

—¿Y como es eso de "nuestro turno"?— preguntó esta ves Momoko

—Pues... el profesor, Poochie y yo acordamos en comprar el regalo para Ken— explicó

—¡¿Enserio?!— exclamó el niñito genio feliz

—Sí, aquí tienes Ken— habló el profesor dándole el obsequio

—Wuau, son mis nuevo tubos de ensayo— dijo feliz —¿Como los consiguieron?, estos son muy caros

—Bueno, tuve que gastar todos mis ahorros— dijo la chica algo triste —Pero el profesor nos ayudó bastante, y Poochie... bueno, el se las ingenió— contó la chica acordándose de lo que tuvo que hacer Poochie, digamos que un perrito robótico bailando Break Dance ayudó a conseguir más dinero para el regalo

—Esto es para usted Señorita Bellum— dijo Miyako dándole una pequeña cajita

—Gracias, me pregunto que será— decía mientras lo abría —Vaya, un labial, justo necesitaba uno— dijo mientras lo sacaba para luego usarlo

Luego de la, otra vez, repartición de regalos y de comer un poco de panetón con chocolate caliente cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva casa, ese día había sido el mejor, además de que porfín empezaron las vacaciones.

* * *

**¡Fin! espero les haya gustado n.n y también que hayan pasado una ¡Feliz Navidad!, y para quien le gusta la pareja de los verdecitos, mañana voy a subir mi último fic Navideño del año sobre ellos, que va a ser como un regalo de Navidad pasada, que también lo hubiera querido subir el 25, ¡Pero mi maldita cuenta no me dejaba entrar! T.T Bueno, hasta la próxima n.n**

**angelsvampire29: **Gracias n.n espero tu también hayas pasado una Feliz Navidad y gracias por comentar cada capítulo de esta corta historia

**LOLA: **A mi también me gusto esa parte espero te haya gustado el cap y ¡Feliz Navidad! pasada

**Chewing-Strawberry: **¡Feliz Navidad! pasada y espero hayas disfrutado el pavo tanto como yo xD gracias por tu review

**I'm the darkness: **Aquí continuación n.n xD espero te haya gustado lo de la reacción de Kaoru la verdad la pobre no se lo esperaba xD el fortachón se lo tenia bien merecido u.u ¡Feliz Navidad Pasada! espero la hayas pasado bien n.n bye

**Nogizaka Haruka: **Gracias por comentar :D ¿Kaoru la patrona? xDDD si existiera esa película yo seria la primera en verla xD Kaoru le dio su merecido al fortachón u.u ¡Nadie le dice débil! y ¡Feliz Navidad Pasada! n.n

**Toylad:** Yo también creo que les fue mejor a los verdecitos que a los demás u.u Butch y si buena acción del año xD lo ha hecho por que le gusta Kaoru u.u ok ¿no sé? ._. xD Ese hombre "rudo" y "fuerte" Kaoru le dio su merecido u.u ¡Nadie le dice débil a Kaoru Matsubara! Yo también me pregunto ¿Quien rayos pide unas pesas? aunque sea un Play Station xD espero hayas pasado una ¡Feliz Navidad! n.n bye

**Momoko123: **No seas mala eso es malo ¿? ¡Feliz Navidad Pasado Momoko123! espero la hayas pasado bien n.n bye y gracias por comentar

**Eso es todo y para todos lo que estén leyendo esto espero hayan pasado una ¡Feliz Navidad Gente de Fanfiction! n.n nos vemos en otra historia ;) bye**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
